


Fear Of Change

by Neyah444



Series: City Park Afternoons [18]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Crown, Fear, Gen, Insecurities, King - Freeform, Marriage, change, normality, position, shift - Freeform, threat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-07
Updated: 2012-07-07
Packaged: 2017-11-09 09:27:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/453945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neyah444/pseuds/Neyah444
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Though he was young, Merlin didn’t much like changes. Despite his positive outlook on life, he feared them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fear Of Change

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [City Park Afternoons](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/City_Park_Afternoons) prompt #17: Normality.

Though he was young, Merlin didn’t much like changes. Despite his positive outlook on life, he feared them. 

When Arthur had finally become king he'd been nervous for weeks about how this new position would affect their friendship, but much to his delight, the changes had been subtle.

Now here was another turning point. Arthur’s marriage would definitely change everything and it wasn’t about simply learning to knock.

His whole position at court was about to shift and Merlin desperately tried to preserve some level of normality. Anything would be acceptable as long as he could stay close to Arthur.


End file.
